A Dream Unspoken Of
by SpringtimeLover27
Summary: When Maya wishes to start over in life, starting with high-school, she hadn't thought it could come true. Join Maya as she starts her high-school life over again... Now she knows what to change, and how to change it. R@R, Give it a chance...
1. Bad Husband?

**Ello, you beautiful people's! I'm a new fanfictioner, so no harsh comments please... I wrote this two years back when I was scared it was a terrible story! My friends stole my writing journal, they read my story's and said they were amazing! So I gave it a better edit and here it is. I hope you enjoy it, and R R. I hope you take the time to read this story, like you read all the others on this Rambuncious website! :D**

- **Lauren**

* * *

Looking back now, I remember his smile, always lopsided and bright. I just can't imagine why he had wanted to leave me, or as he said in his note left behind. To set me free, it hasn't in many ways set me free; it only led me towards my hateful destiny.

Now I just don't know why I'm still here, without him. My thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Zigmund Novak. I agreed to marry him after I graduated from college.

At the age of 21 I realize, it was magical... then, we had long, bitter arguments, most about how I didn't want to communicate about Campbell Saunters, the one I will dedicate all my love to.

That's exactly the reason we argued, I dedicate my love to Campbell Saunters. I refuse to do any sexual things, if Campbell can't have me. No one can.

That's when my lovely husband started to hit me, using my skin as a canvas, and painting it with various nasty colors. I still remember sobbing in bed after his first strike. The morning after, it had only gotten worse, ending every night in screaming fits of fury and the front door slamming.

"Are you ready to go Maya" Zig said with an awkward cough, his voice filled with attitude, never will he say my name as Cam did.  
"Uh, uh...yeah, let me grab my phone" I replied quietly, "how many times do I need to remind you not to lose your phone, I paid big money for it" he scolded with a sneer.

I only glared at the tiny, cheap phone in my hand, as the headache he had given me only grew bigger and more painful. " Zig honey, I didn't lose my phone, its right here in my hand" I said swallowing my urge to snap.

"I know, but you should keep your phone on you, so I can keep in touch with you twenty-four seven" he smiles slipping his arms around my waist as I shiver in disgust.

As I thought it couldn't get much worse, it did! He bent down whispering in my ear "don't be like that" he said as he removed my hair from one side of neck, I shivered again once my warmth of the hair had been gone.

Pressing his cold, forceful, and hard lips against my collar bone making his way up towards my jaw, turning my head to get full charge of my lips, as he then presses his lips against mine.

Shoving my small, petite body against the wall, making me whimper into the kiss. He grabs my thighs wrapping them around his waist as he pushes me harder against the crème colored door frame, making me squeeze my eyes together and scream in pain inside his mouth.

He chuckles into the kiss and sticks his tongue inside my mouth. I forcefully shove him, falling off him and landing on my butt.

He stands up with a bloody nose, "Maya, you are going to pay for this" he says angered.

I do what everyone does at that moment, I ran straight to the front door as he chased me through the yard, I jumped into the SUV and start it before Zig has the chance to grab a rock and throw it at the car.

Driving out of the drive- way, I turn on some music to calm myself down and to stop shaking. I sang to the lyrics of "Hurricane" by Bridget Meddler. I don't know where I'm going, as long as it's far-away from that house and the person in it. It's like I don't even know him anymore, I thought.

I pulled into the parking lot of a park, unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door, walking out and towards a weirdly shaped tree. I sat on a bench and just randomly sobbed. Pulling my knees towards my chest in the action of crying.

"Oh dear, whatever could make someone as pretty as you cry this hard" I heard a women say as I looked up startled.

"I don't know, I wish I could start over, starting with high school" I sniffled.

"Your wish is my command" she winked as I sat there confused with the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Hey, uh-" I looked up, but stopped what I had said, realizing she had disappeared.

I sighed making my way to my white twenty-seven thousand dollar SUV; I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, placing my key into the slot.

The engine rumbled as I lifted the throttle, going in reverse. I started on the highway, driving to a nearby motel that I usually entered when I and Zig had these arguments.

I had a stash here, people here basically let me live here. They aLos provide support, a handful of my daily friends work here.

I do my regular routine, eat, shower, put on PJ's, brush teeth, comb hair, watch a movie, and go to sleep. I drift into sleep as I usually would, but I know that I'd feel safer if I had someone there to hold me as I do.

* * *

**Tell me how it was, if I get 5+ I'll update tomorrow and announce the person who reviews and thank them publically! Thank you for reading! :)**

**- Lauren **


	2. Again?

**Hai Lovlies! I'd like to thank Colabear94, fiftyshadesofkay, kjcletus, nicxyz2002, Cherry pop, Guest, Rebecca, Debbie for the reviewa! It means a lot! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ENJOYYY (::) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its Characters! Sadly!)**

* * *

The annoying ring of an alarm clock shot threw my ears as I groaned inwardly,

"I don't remember there being alarm clocks in this motel" I whispered sleepily. I flipped my pillow onto my head, before deciding to end the obnoxious ringing.

I flung my hand over my body and onto the alarm clock, attempting to hit he snooze button, in which I had.

I snuggled into my covers as I slightly dosed to a dreamless slumber, but my door decided to be slammed open with a voice I recognized as my sisters filled the room

"Maya, we're going to be late for our first day of school, your first day of high school" she yelled smugly. My eyes opened wide,

"First day of High School?" I asked as I then looked around the room I was in. She only nodded, leaving me speechless as I grimaced and stared at all the stuff I had, I was fucking fifteen again!

I hadn't known the wish I asked would be granted, or be taken seriously!

"Now, come on Maya, get dressed" she whined.

"Okay, Okay… Geez" I muttered as she shut the door. You could clearly hear her stomps down the stairs; I climbed out of the bed I had wanted so much to lay in.

I looked around, trying to remember where I kept my clothing. I rummaged through my closet, making comments about what to wear.

"No, No, No… Ah Ha, I found you" I smiled in glee as I pulled out a floral tank with word "Love" sprawled out in thin, white, and large letters.

I walked to my dresser, pulling out one of the hundred "super" skinny jeans I owned, they were a white pair. I quickly got dressed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I had this small of a body" I whispered, wide-eyed. I looked in my vanity mirror, questioning my hair.

"I will curl you, and you will like it" I whispered smugly as I sat down with a variety of hair appliances I had come to know. I first straightened my hair, that taking up to thirty minutes. I only then had enough time to curl the ends of it.

"Finally" I yelped with a sigh, I stood up, grabbing a pair of black worn out converse and walking out the door of my bedroom.

"Maya, you look stunning" my mother said as she looked me over, Katie just rolled her eyes, asking the question I knew she would "What took you so long" she questioned "This" I simply replied gesturing to myself as I put on my converse.

"Well, we've got to go, Marisol is waiting" Katie said with a roll of her eyes, she has a habit of doing that. "Marisol's driving us" I groaned at the sound of her name. I hate Marisol, she is the meanest person. Not just to me, to everybody, except Katie.

"Yes Maya, How else are we going to get to school?" she stated sarcastically, now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "We could walk" I muttered as she glared at me.

I was forced to walk out the door anyway, with a binder in hand, even though I hadn't wanted to. I walked up to Marisol's car as I greeted her "Marisol" I sneered

"Maya" she said giving me a look to get in and shut up, I rolled my eyes as usual as I opened the back door and sat. Katie strolled up to the car, opening the door to get in. They did this thing I don't feel like explaining; I didn't want to hear it in the first place.

I placed my head against the window while Katie and Marisol chatted, I honestly didn't hear any of it. We pulled up to Degrassi Community School, that's when I got nervous, new school, new friends.

I wish I was going to that music school with my other friends. I must have had a distraught look on my face, "Maya, just try to have fun at Degrassi" Katie said before I exited the car along with them.

Katie and Marisol left me standing in front of the school when they ran in to hear announcements, "I've got this" I muttered, if I could play a instrument bigger than me, I could do this. Again?

I opened the door to Degrassi already feeling the stares; I looked at the floor just wanting to make it somewhere… at least.

I was looking for the music room and the next second I was on the floor, "I am so sorry" I looked up at Zig! I'm from the fucking future, and I'm married to him. I already know what's going to happen

"Hey, Uhh... I barely know you, but will pretend to be my girlfriend" He says sheepishly, yep, I was right; I have already been through this. Can I change this, Nah, this can stay the same.

"Sure, why not" I say with a smile, I walk over to the girls flirtatiously batting their eyelashes at Zig. "Hi, I'm Zigs girlfriend" I say receiving handfuls of glares. I honestly shivered when I said that, for people who know why.

I walked back "You're all good" I laughed, "Thanks" he replied "Say, do you want to go to the dot with me this afternoon?" he added.

This I can change, "I can't, sorry, C'ya around" I smiled before walking off. I then saw a girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes, also known as Tori, and a guy with orange locks, known as Tristan. I mentally screamed with excitement.

They were looking at me, meaning they were going to walk up to me soon. I will make things right if it's the last thing I do. That's when I saw them walking towards me, this is perfect, I can finally start over.

This time, I'm going to do it right, starting with friendship "Hi" I greeted

* * *

**I know its not much, but I'll post another chapter thats longer! 5+ reviews please! (::)**

**-Lauren**


	3. Here we go again!

_**Wow! Fourteen Reviews, Thanks for that! Everyone starts somewhere right? Anywho, Sorry for not updating in like 3-4 months! I was SOO busy, I hated making you wait! Anyway, I tried to make it longer, hopefully you will forgive me. Please Read and Review. :)**_

* * *

"My name is Maya" I say afterwards, "Hi, I'm Tori and this is my best friend Tristan" She replied with a smile. "I'm sort of new here, could you show me around?" I say brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Definitely, but could you tell me what you were doing with him?" She asked pointing at the guy I wanted to murder.

"Oh, Zig? He asked me to pretend play his girlfriend for him, then he asked me to the dot, where ever that is" I say playing the innocent look.

"Oh, he asked you out?" she said quietly as Tristan continued "That player broke her heart, and just played her" Tristan seethed with venom, I actually felt as if I should've stepped back at his rage.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that he was a player, I could punch him in the face for you" I offered giving Tori a sad look "I can't believe such a jerk had the nerve to ask me out" I seeth along with Tristan, giving the guy I married the look of hatred.

"You know what? I like you" Tori blurted and laughed afterwards, "Come to orientation with us" She added holding her arm out to link, "Defiantly, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I say with a large smile as I connect the link.

I won't mess up, not this time, I asked for a second chance and got it. I'm going to make this right, no matter how hard it takes. "So, Maya, right?" Tristan asked, "right" I say gleeful. "Maya…" He said "Oh, Matlin, Maya Matlin" I say in shock, I had forgotten my last name.

"I like it, it sounds like I have a new best friend" Tori says nicely giving Tristan a look that says 'Be Nice'. "I'm sorry if I sounded like I was trying to steal Tori, I just wanted to make friends" I say honestly, I forgot that Tristan was her best friend.

"Oh, No! You could never pull that off, you look to sweet and nice, besides, I need a girl-friend, someone to talk to about girl stuff" Tori says obviously shocked that I thought that. "Tori! I'm standing right here" Tristan yelps sadly.

"I think she means, someone who goes through the same problems she does, like womanly stuff, she doesn't mean to hurt you" I say trying to cheer him up.

"Exactly, There are some things I need to talk to a girl about, I mean, of course I tell you stuff, but Girl stuff is something I leave out" Tori explains with a sad look towards him.

"Oh, I never thought about it that way, okay, I'm sorry for freaking on you Maya" Tristan apologizes with a guilty look, "its okay, I get how you feel, my old friends sometimes left me out" I say with a smile as we arrive at orientation.

Tori picks seats in the middle so we can see but it won't be too loud, we sat down and waited upon others who were chatting obnoxiously. I sat silently, Tori mumbling about the heat in the gym, and how it's going to ruin her hair.

I agreed with her opinion since it was really heated in here and I could feel the moist feeling on the back of my neck. Finally, Mr. Simpson walked onto the stage, causing the crowd to shut up, which to me and Tori, was a miracle.

He stood there seriously, taking the microphone and speaking with pride "I'm sure most of you are wondering why you're here, the note sent home to everyone must of told you that this isn't just orientation, but an announcement is to be said" He said with a serious tone.

I knew that dress code was improved so I had a look of no emotion on, Everyone stared at him with worried looks, "I'm here to announce that Dress code has been improved, meaning NO More UNIFORMS!" He yelled with a smile.

People looked at each other for a moment, wondering if it was a joke, before standing up and taking off their uniforms (well the ones with clothing underneath) and chatting excitedly. I'm sure that afterwards, others will call and ask to bring better clothing.

Tori stands and throws off her yellow uniform shirt, in which she had a tank top underneath. "Yellow was not my color" She says in relief as I just smile. My outfit had not been in uniform, I had completely forgotten that we indeed had uniforms.

"Okay, okay, if you don't mind I'd like to continue our orientation, I'd like to welcome our new Hockey team, The Ice Hounds" He says as the crowd applauses loudly. "Mike Dallas, Owen Milligan, Luke Baker, and Campbell Saunters" He says as they all do crazy gestures, they all point at Cam since he's the 'rookie'.

I try to deny the feeling of sparks, but all I could feel was magic, it felt as though Cam and I were the only ones in that room. I forced myself to look at him, only to look straight into his eyes. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. My only thought was

_Sparks_

My eyes widened, "What was that Maya?" Tori looked at me as I looked at her confused. Did I really say that aloud! Gosh, they're going to think about me weirdly "Oh, nothing" I say innocently.

"Okay, are you sure, your face is really red?" Tristan said uneasily, I turned my focus towards the stage and back at Tristan. "I'm sure, I honestly don't know why my cheeks are red, probably from the heat of the gym" I reply with a smile.

_Lies_

I think as Mr. Simpson dismisses us, I need to stop all this Mumbo Jumbo! I can't think with him in my head, My thoughts vanish when I hear Tori calling my name. "MAYA-" she started "What?" I say in annoyance

_Hey, I'm trying here_

I think as I turn towards her, "We've been saying your names for like five minutes" She says with a frown. "Oh, I was stuck in my thoughts, I guess" I say slowly as we make our way to the front office to get our schedule and lockers.

I went last, scooting closer to the front desk as Tristan, and then Tori wait for me. I smile at the old lady standing in front of me, my eyes widen as I realize who the lady is.

_The lady who told me that my wish was her command, she granted me the wish!_

"Y-you-u're-" I start, she puts her finger to her lips and winks at me as she hands me my packet labeled

**Maya Matlin 15, Freshman**

I blink as I walk towards the pair that talked about some sort of Fashion trend. "What do you guys have" I ask as I list my classes to them

**1. History, Mrs. Collins **

**2. Advanced Math, Mrs. Jackson**

**3. Advanced Lang. Arts, Mr. Practor**

**4. Band/Lunch, Mrs. Cavory**

**5. French, Madame Jean-Aux (?)**

**6. Chemistry, Mrs. Elliot**

I look up and study their faces, "I have History, Band, and Chemistry with you" Tori smiles as we jump around like psychos. "I have History, Adv. Lang Arts, Band, and French with you" Tristan says as I squeal with glee.

"This is great, what's you're locker numbers" I ask kindly. "430" Tristan says quickly as Tori follows "428". "427" I smile at them as we all hug "we will definitely be great friends" Tori smiles in as we disconnect.

"Let's go set up our lockers, I have everything I need" I say as I walk into the hallway, they follow silently. I walk to the yellow locker, opening it and placing all my stuff in it. "Here" Tori smiles handing me a picture of her "just in case I move or you move" she continues as I swear, my eyes start to water.

"Thanks, it means a bunch" I say as we hug, last time I checked, this didn't happen. I changed the past, something wonderful happened instead of what did. I turn my head where noise just randomly interrupted my moment.

"The Ice Hounds" I sigh as I watch them pass everyone, looking as if they own the school "assholes" I hiss at them. "Excuse me? What was that" A man had turned and glared. I clenched my hands and looked towards him "Oh did I say Asshole, I meant Luke" I sarcastically say and roll my eyes.

"Says the Pancake" He retorts harshly, "I don't remember caring what Jocks said, and I certainly don't remember asking for your opinion about my body" I reply sending an innocent look towards him. "Whatever" He says, turning and walking away.

Leaving me a clear look at Campbell Saunders, "I'm sorry for that" He apologizes and walks off, behind the rest of them. "It's fine" I whisper, my eyes not leaving the back of his head.

* * *

Most of my classes explained the rules and disciplinary, "I'm so tired of walking" Tristan groans as we carry ourselves to French. "I know, I need slippers" Tori adds chuckling, "Come on, we have two more classes" I say parting from Tori who had Math next.

"C'ya in Chemistry" I say, hugging Tori as she nods in agreement. Me and Tristan talk about what guys we like and Celebrities. "Yeah, Edwards cute but Taylor-" I start, but I'm shocked by what I see.

"Never mind, I know who your dream guy is" Tristan says as I continue to stare towards the brown eyes I never saw after High Schoo**l**

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Like always, 5+ Reviews for me to update! I love you and don't forget to Favorite and Follow! :)**_

_** Oh! I have adopted the story CAMP by: MakingFrenchFriesintheSnow, Tell me what you think about that please! (::) Cookie for you!**_

_**Have a good day! Don't forget to have a Marshmellow, UNICORN PARRRRTAAY! ;) Have another Cookie (::) **_:D


	4. That guy, My Guy!

**Heyyyyy! Sorry for lack of Update, Anyways, here you go... I hope you like it. I love you lovelies! :)**

* * *

Oh My God! That guy, MY guy! Campbell Saunters, I swear, I will make this right. I just stood there and stared, and I just dazed into moments Cam and I had. Me and him on the couch watching TV, and before Tori stormed into the French class where me and him had been alone.

Reality smashed into me, literately! I was pushed into the classroom, falling face-first on the ground with a thud. "My nose" I say with a frown as I heard everyone around the classroom laughing . "Oops" I heard Tristan mutter, I turn around and glare at him.

Grabbing the closest thing to me which happened to be a hand, wait? A hand? I look forward facing an Ice-Hound Jackets zipper,

_No way!_

I thought as I lift my head, face inches from the one who would be claimed dead in a year and two months_. _My breath hitched as he held my hand, neither of us letting go. "O-oh, I-uh, sorry" He stuttered tearing his hand away from mine, cutely in my opinion.

The sparks I felt put heat in my cheeks, as well in his. He scratched his neck awkwardly, "Uh-I Its okay" I say with a smile, "Aren't you a sophomore" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I've been focused on hockey and getting a bad grade in this class because of it" He said with a slight frown. "Well, I need to get to my seat" I say awkwardly once again. I walk to my usual seat next to Tristan; they were put in groups of three.

I looked at Cam, who had been sitting at a desk alone. Our teacher seemed to think the same thing as she called upon him. His handsome face looked up in shock, as if he was in a daze, "Campbell, you need a group" she announced with her French accent.

I looked down at my paper concentrating on the words on the page. I felt a slight pain under my arm and raised it looking towards Tristan, "Hey" I whisper with an aggravated look. "Okay, Thanks for Volunteering Maya" She smiles slightly "Campbell" She says gesturing towards our group.

I widen my eyes and blush furiously as he looks at me and uses that half-smile that had me when I was fifteen the first time, it feels so awkward to think that…

I smile back as he walks over to me, I think over several procedures I could use… Maybe I could ask to go to the bathroom, or I could… Ah, I've got nothing!

_Don't say anything stupid_

I think as he leans on his new desk, I look at his forehead, _anything but his eyes, I'll melt!_ "I believe we just met, but you never gave me a name" He says with a grin, thankfully, Tristan saves my ass.

"I'm Tristan, and you are" He says dreamily, suddenly, I feel as if I got hit in the face..

_DREAMILY! Oh my Gosh, NO!_

I think as I look at him, that face, I know that face somewhere! Tristan has a crush on Cam, This can't happen, I knew this was impossible, I can't make it right with my friends AND my boyfriend that kills himself, because of me!

I have to go for Tristan and Tori, No, Cam, I can't live without him! I don't know, I just don't know… I'm knocked out of my trance by a hit In the arm, by Tristan.

"Don't you think so Maya" He says with a hint of annoyance, "W-what" I ask stupidly as Cam chuckles cutely,

_No! Don't think that way… Tristan likes him, you can't anymore, anymore!_

I think as the word echoes through my brain, "I was saying that this class is Craaaazy" He glances at me nervously pleading me to back him up. "O-oh, yeah! Bet-t-ter buckle up, this class is a wild ride" I say with a slight smile.

"Oh, my name is Maya, Maya Matlin" I add quickly trying to make it seem like I hadn't forgotten.

_That was SO stupid! You Idiot._

I face-palm and sigh, I can hear Cam laughing at me as he sits down at the desk next to me. "You know, I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me" He smiles as our eyes connect.

_Oh, I know, trust me_

I think as the heat in my face grows more intense, turning to a dark Scarlett. He glances at me through the class period, before Madame Aux Jean assigns us group projects. The blood rushed out of my face causing it to turn chalk white.

_NOO! Not PROJECTS_

I thought as she walked around giving groups their assignments. "Are you okay Maya" Cam says concerned, "Oh yeah, I just don't like projects" I say quietly.

"Don't worry, It'll be me, you, and Tristan working on it, not just you" He whispered so he wouldn't be caught talking…

_Awww, he's talking to you even when he's not supposed to! How adorable_

I thought as I looked at him, "As long as you're there with me, the whole time" I say seriously with a slight smile, That meant TWO things mister!

"Of course we will, me especially" He said with a grin, but he didn't get my second meaning! I mean, you will stay right here, next to me, the whole four years we're here. Campbell Saunders, consider yourself protected!

I smiled back, he turned his head but I looked at him

_He is ADORABLE_

I thought as my head turned to receive a packet of a French assignment, I glared at it, but then a hand snagged it from me.

"Will you stop hating on the packet, and we can all work on it together at-" He started

"My house" I said with a smile "Its more comfy" I add as I look at Tristan. "Sorry, I can't, shopping with a few friends, but go on and work without me" He said with a frown looking a Cam with a frown.

"That's fine, Maya, looks like it's going to be me and you, see you there?" He said with a smile as he wrote his number on a piece of paper.

I took out paper and gave him my number and address, "Maybe afterwards, you'd like to go to the dot, for a break" He said with a smile as the bell rung.

"Yeah, that would be fun, C'ya after school" I said as I gathered my stuff and exited the classroom after saying bye to Tristan and Cam.

Wait, back it up Beep, Beep, Beep…

_Did Cam just ask me out!_

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did, tell me your thoughts of me continuing CAMP- By: MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow :) **

**Im going to up the review status a bit more... Hows 8+? Love you Lovelies!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
